<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Огни Лас-Вегаса by Christoph, Darel, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268233">Огни Лас-Вегаса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph'>Christoph</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel'>Darel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light in the Shadows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four (2015), The Covenant (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Meetings, M/M, Magic-Users, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькие городки, в которых прошли его детство и юность, всегда были для него тесноваты, так что чёртов Калеб Дэнверс одновременно разбил ему сердце и сделал величайший подарок – шанс начать с чистого листа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Collins/Johnny Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light in the Shadows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Огни Лас-Вегаса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>У текста есть продолжение <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265571">Light in the Shadows</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чейз откинулся назад, на спинку дивана, и нагло задрал ноги на столик, проигнорировав возмущённый взгляд официанта. Музыка, грубая и громкая, ему не нравилась, но коктейли здесь делали слишком хорошие. В его руке грелся уже пятый бокал, наполненный лишь наполовину, а рядом сидела хорошенькая, глупая блондинка. Он не запомнил ни слова за весь тот бесконечный час, что она сидела рядом и рассказывала про учёбу и бывших. Имени её он даже и не собирался запоминать. </p><p>– И тут Калеб мне говорит… </p><p>Чейз отреагировал на имя раньше, чем вообще осознал, что слышит. Коктейль, выплеснувшись из бокала, липко осел на коже, а девица продолжала болтать. Разумеется, не о Дэнверсе, откуда бы этому правильному мальчику взяться в Вегасе, но то, что при воспоминании о нём ныло в подреберье, не радовало. Прошло уже полгода после того, как Чейз, дождавшись, пока все уберутся подальше, прошлёпал по размокшей от дождя дороге, напоследок послав Ипсвичу самое мощное проклятье из имевшихся и оставив в руинах амбара осколки своего сердца, а его всё никак не отпускало. Может, огни Лас-Вегаса помогут, наконец, забыться.</p><p>– Будь ты проклят, Калеб Дэнверс, – сказал Чейз и допил остатки коктейля. – Величайший мудак, которого знал этот мир.</p><p>– Джонсон, вообще-то, – поправила его блондинка, глупо хихикнув. – Но ты прав насчёт мудака. </p><p> – Уйди, – Чейз раздражённо махнул рукой, и девушка, словно кукла, поднялась и влилась в танцующую толпу.</p><p>Он мог бы сейчас приманить любую или любого щелчком пальцев. Но глухая злость в груди не сулила ничего хорошего, а убивать он никого не хотел. Пока. </p><p>За его столиком прибрались мгновенно и принесли новый коктейль, так что Чейз просто выпил его залпом, стараясь дышать. Перед закрытыми глазами обрывками вновь замелькала та ночь, словно надоедливая пиявка впилась в его тело и высасывала кровь и силы. Чёртов Калеб. Чёртов Ипсвич. Он понадеялся, что городок со всеми его жителями сгорел дотла, чтобы ничего и никогда больше не напоминало об этом, но собственный разум предательски коротил в самые неподходящие моменты.</p><p>– У тебя тут свободно?</p><p>Чейз приоткрыл один глаз, вынырнув из приятных фантазий о том, как он медленно расчленяет Дэнверса. </p><p>– Это что, последний столик в клубе? </p><p>Парень бесцеремонно плюхнулся напротив, тщетно пригладил торчащие дыбом волосы, и ухмыльнулся. </p><p>– Просто от тебя так и веет недовольством, девиц рядом не наблюдается, а значит, ты неплохо подойдёшь в качестве молчаливой компании для того, кто точно так же устал от всего этого дерьма. </p><p>– Так угости меня, раз считаешь подходящей компанией, – Чейз окинул его заинтересованным взглядом. Светловолосый, светлоглазый, совсем не похожий… Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя почти материальные воспоминания о проливном дожде и разочарованном взгляде. – И от чего же ты убежал? Или, может, к чему прибежал?</p><p> – К свободе, – откликнулся тот и махнул рукой официанту, показав на их стол.</p><p>Чейз хмыкнул и принял коктейль, продолжая разглядывать незнакомца. Шумный, но интересный. Может, ближайший час он поболтает с ним и тоже отвлечёт от раздумий. А там – как знать. Он вытащил сигарету, наплевав на запрет курения в баре, обхватил фильтр губами и принялся искать зажигалку по карманам. </p><p>И замер, когда парень склонился к нему и, щёлкнув пальцами, поднёс на кончиках огонёк.</p><p>– Меня зовут Джонни. Хочешь повеселиться? </p><p>Чейз прикурил и медленно выдохнул дым в его сторону, позволив глазам всего на мгновение стать полностью чёрными.</p><p>– Чейз. И мы поедем к тебе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>